


Flock

by UncomfortablyYours



Series: DaiSuga [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Asahi couldn't hurt a fly tbh, Babies, Baker Azumane Asahi, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Coach Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Film Student Ennoshita Chikara, Fisherman Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm an entire mess i'm sorry, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Late night movies, Literally who knows what I'm putting in this fic, M/M, Movie Night, Mpreg, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya is an alpha because he's tough ok, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pet Shop Owner Tadashi Yamaguchi, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sugawara Koushi, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi-centric, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, please enjoy, plus it's a fun dynamic, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours
Summary: Karasuno had stayed a team long after they all had graduated from the high school, keeping up through social media and brunch when it worked for everyone. Sometimes they'd even spend the night all at someone's house, playing Uno until god knows what hour, dancing like no one was watching, and just having a good time.When Koushi finds out that he's having a baby, he decides that he needs his team again - so he and Daichi team up to figure out just what to do. And, hopefully, nothing too bad will happen.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: DaiSuga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something like this for a while so hopefully I can make it worth y'alls time and effort. Please Enjoy.

_(This chapter is mostly to sort myself out - and give you a little intro into what everyone does for a living in this AU)_

Daichi Sawamura - he had just turned 26 and he was starting to feel it in his bones. Days just seemed too long when he was doing desk jockey duty at the station. He hadn't been scheduled for patrols unless he was paged, so it meant he had time to catch up on whatever loose ends he'd left from previous reports. A least favorite, but necessary task. Complete paperwork was the pride of his division. Thankfully, it also meant he didn't have to bring work home with him. He wanted to be there for his husband for 4 years - he'd come before his job any day of the week. That's how it would always be, regardless of how he'd felt coming home from work. Koushi just, just had a way of making him relax that no one else seemed to figure out. It sent shutters down his spine thinking about it now. The air conditioning wasn't on either, so he hoped to god that no one saw him spacing out, thinking about his husband. 

He fiddled with the ring on his finger as hands hovered over keyboard keys, rereading the jumble of words traced over the screen. He could feel the warmness of his mate through the bond in his chest, glad he was having a good day at work. Knowing Kou had a good day just helped his day get that much better. 

Koushi Sawamura-Sugawara - still lingering near 25, Kou was kept feeling young by the kindergartners that swarmed at his feet, showing off pieces of art work and new words they had figured out on their own. He had a class of 15, so just enough that he'd occasionally mix names up. It didn't help that he had two pairs of twins in the class with one set being identical. He had them wear name tags for the longest time, just to try and get a good feel for who was who. But he would get there. Slowly but surely. He's been teaching for a little over 3 years now, always loving the littler kids since they had boundless energy. Kou had gotten used to it from Shoyo, when they were in high school together. At least little kids had a limit eventually and got to have nap time. 

There were days he needed nap time too, but it always made him feel good and safe being around little ones. When one rushed up and offered him a flower they'd folded from paper Koushi was very happy to accept, taking it in his hand before finding a way to tuck it in his hair. Happiness sunk into his body and he felt himself relax, clapping his hands to get everyone together for clean up time. 

While the happy married couple were busy with work, Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shoyo, and Kageyama Tobio were on the court, shutting out a ball during the heat of a second set. They'd stolen the first for Tsukuba, the team the three played for together. At 22, 21, and 21 (respectively), they were juniors with two seniors and a sophomore playing alongside them. Sharing high fives for the shut out, the three huddled up with their team mates and gave silent hand signals for the next combination play they'd try and pull. Tobio squeezed Shoyo's hand tight when they huddle broke and it was Tsuki's turn to serve. He sought out Tadashi in the stadium seats, relief fishing up in his heart. The omega was perched, yelling excitedly with his alpha's hoodie draped over him. He'd scented it to keep the other alphas off while the game went on, so it brought security to both as they locked eyes. 

The whistle blew and Kei tossed the ball up, rushing to leap and bring it down. 

Tadashi screamed in joy at the service ace his alpha dished up, hands lost in the sleeves of the giant hoodie. The other alphas were far too busy watching the game to try and pick him up, especially after they realized that he was the mate and fiance of one of the scariest players in the court. It made him feel good knowing that Tsuki could protect him without even standing there - his bond burned warm with love and his fingers reached back to brush the mark with his own love. He was so joyed to feel his ring against his neck, touching soft against the familiar swoops of fang marks that plunged into his neck. He'd never regret the day he bonded with Tsuki - it had been the best day of his life. And he could tell how he felt more, without having to ask. Always helpful with the quiet giant. 

Away from the game, a city over, Ryuunosuke was half posing as he hollered at the high school students in front of him, the 24 year old having his hands on his hips. He was trying to whip this volleyball team into shape, freshmen simple lily-livers that lacked backbone. Chiraka, his husband of 7 months, was making a documentary on the structure of volleyball and giving it a story for a small time film festival, cameras perched around the gym in metal cages to avoid them being smashed like the assorted clocks that had lost their lives over the years. Dark locks of hair were pulled out of his face as he focused better on the peach fuzz grey that covered Ryuu's head, the coach catching a bit of the camera from his peripheral vision. He swung around, sticking his tongue out like a child before barking a laugh and blowing a kiss. The third years here were used to it, but a few of the first years tripped up at seeing their coach being cute with someone. 

Least to say, Ryuu wasted no time in yelling at them to keep moving, and to run faster - these laps didn't get done by themselves. 

And they didn't. Not for Yuu Nishinoyua-Azumane as he drug a fish up from the water with his line. It was huge, which meant the nets he had laid out were probably full of these guys. He released the big boy and motioned his driver to head further into the waters, the fisherman leaning over the edge and waving to Asahi where he was parked with his beach bakery. He started the bakery on wheels a year or so after high school, taking a speedy route to getting a cooking degree. He had always felt a passion for food, even if no one else had known it at the time. Noya could cook and catch fish, but it wasn't a real meal. So someone had to take that job over. 

Yuu reached down in the water as the boat slowed, dragging up the fishing nets with surprising strength for his size. He was an alpha though - he just had a rather dominant omega trait that made his body small. It was the exact opposite for Asahi, who was an omega with a partial alpha trait. Yuu was jealous of his height, but he made up for it. The haul of fish was huge, and he scrambled to gather all the fish in the cooler. He'd have a good sale for the market later today, and he wasn't about to let anything go bad. He made good money on these, surprisingly, and even more if he had days where he could pre-cut and descale the fish. Plus, on those days, he had someone who would come buy the nasty fish heads. God knows what he wants with them. 

\----

They may be fairly spread out, but the 10 make time for one another - they always get together for brunch on Sundays. Games always leave Kei, Shoyo, and Tobio with Sundays free, Tadashi doesn't open the shop on Sundays, Daichi doesn't have work on Sundays, Kou doesn't work weekends since school is closed then, Yuu and Asahi picked their own hours, and Ryuu and Chiraka need to give the team a break some days. So Sundays are the fun days. 

This sunday though, Daichi and Koushi have a rather big announcement. The men were leeching excited, happy pheromones as they were cooking, the apartment they were currently in just large enough to fit the second table it took to get the whole team sitting together. The smells of eggs, bacon, burgers, rice, ketchup, cheese, and vegetables filtered through the cracks of the door when the first set knocked, the youngest of their flock having arrived together. Hinata had inherited the van when he came of age, so they had all just started driving as a group. It had started forcing Tobio and Kei to get along at least for a little while outside of volleyball, so Koushi was more than happy to see them. "You made it, come in!" Shoyo and Tadashi immediately flung themselves for a hug from their momma crow, scenting one another in greeting. It was a soothing activity their alphas had grown used to, so the three just looked at each other and nodded. It was usually like this on Sundays, since Shoyo was always so excited for Daichi and Koushi's cooking. These were probably the best days. 

"How have you been, Kei? Tobio?" Once happily whoozy from the scenting, Suga came over to offer each stiff alpha a hug. Another thing Daichi got used to over time. Tobio barely returned it, but Kei was stiff rod straight (again, normal). "Don't be so grumpy after being in the car five minutes with each other." From how they were acting, it seemed like Tadashi and Hinata had stolen the front seats this time around. Those were always fun rides, since the omegas picked the music and it was typically very loud and bright. 

"We won our game against our rivals, which means we're in the finals next week." Kageyama explained as they moved from the doorway a little bit and shuffled towards the kitchen and out of their shoes. Tadashi would hold back as the door was knocked on again and he let Noya and Asahi inside. The eccentric alpha squeeze Yamaguchi in a hug, grinning sideways as he released him. 

"You look happier today, Koushi - might be just because you get to see us." The shortest came up and gave the silver haired omega a hug, Asahi gently scenting with Tadashi in greeting. Shoyo would soon come over to do the same.

"Well, I am a bit happier, but I can't tell you until our slow-pokes get here." Kou pinched Noya's cheeks playfully before going back to greet Asahi, the alphas gathering in the kitchen to start plating up the food that had been cooking. It would take the omegas a while to catch up and see how each other was doing, so maybe the smell of food serving would hurry them along. They could all talk together around the table after all. 

Slow-pokes Chiraka and Ryuu were running a bit behind, but they ran up to the door just before Suga had a chance to try and shut it since it had been opened again. Out of breath, the two grinned something bright and shared hugs all around with everyone. The two were betas, so they didn't take part in the typical scenting and keeping distance. They sometimes kept peace between the alphas and omegas when someone got too deep into their second gender, but otherwise were just some of the guys. "Sorry we're so late, the car almost didn't want to start." Chiraka apologized as Kou hugged him, Shoyo climbing up on him for the next greeting. Hugs from Chi were the best. 

"it's alright, the boys are just getting everything served up, let's get around the table and catch up. Besides, I've got some big news."


	2. Moving In

"You're what?" When Daichi and Koushi finally spilled the news they'd been holding in for so long, the smell of excitement couldn't - wouldn't - be contained any longer. It crept out the windows, the doors, through every room of the house. No amount of febreeze would remove it either. There was a pink flush on Kou's cheeks as he pulled out a photo from under his napkin, the grainy black and white image of a squishy little form that almost couldn't be seen. But it was there, bright and white and shining when the omegas caught sight of it. Shoyo, Tadashi, and Asahi were all swarmed around their eldest, giving him the biggest group hug while being mindful of how tight they squeezed. It was broken up by Daichi would wiggled between the group and his mate, shooing everyone back to his seat as he pushed Suga back up to the table in his chair. He was the head alpha, his need to protect his mate wasn't going to be quelled down any time soon.

"How far along are you?" Tadashi was shaking like a leaf as the photo of the ultrasound was passed to him the moment everyone was in a seat again, sweet eyes the size of dinner plates. He denied that something so small could exist, but here it was. In this picture, that was in his hands. It was beyond belief that he would be able to be apart of this somehow... He almost dropped the image in passing it to Tsuki, who took a glance over before giving it to Nishinoya. To say Kei wasn't a little happy for them would be inaccurate - Tadashi could feel it at his back, the creep up of extra happiness from his mate passive through the bond mark. 

"Just a little over 2 months or so. But that's not the only thing we wanted to surprise you with." As Koushi spoke, the photo was given to Asahi, and Hinata, who leaned over it with stars in their vision. They'd never seen such a thing before, but their excitement was much appreciated. It made the team mom feel a lot better about what was going to be said next. Really. Tobio got the photo next as Daichi placed a piece of paper on the table where there was a clean and empty space. On it was a google map with an address pinged up. It wasn't too far from where anyone worked, and it looked like it had a lot of space to grow and live. 

"Did you guys get a new house?" Chiraka leaned in to look at the paper, picking it up after no one else made a move for it to take a closer glance. He was reading the commute times for different locations, recognizing the one for the school he and Ryuu were at most of the time; there was also the bakery, pet store, shores where Noya fished, and the gym where their three youngest worked. "And you'll be able to come see all of us - it's not too far away from anyone." 

Suga and Daichi shared a look. And the look was one where they couldn't believe they were that dense. Really, really dense. They figured Chiraka had been the smart one, and would have assumed the right answer first. Guess they could be surprised by these guys still. With the shared glance, it seemed to finally hit Enno in the face as his jaw dropped before anyone else could speak. He was barely aware that the ultrasound was being put in his open hand by Ryuu. 

"Why visit everyone when we could just live together?" Daichi rose a brow, and oh boy was the time it took all the jaws to drop quick. Even Tobio and Kei, who hardly ever were thrown off guard, looked off set. "I mean, the baby will need all of her uncles there to keep her safe, and comfy." An arm looped over Koushi's shoulders, fingers playing with the dark red fabric of the sweater hugging his arms. He had always looked good in red, Daichi thought. Even if sometimes it was brighter than the sun on a clear day. 

"You... you bought this place for all of us?" There was some wobbling in Shoyo's voice, Tobio's eyes still wide as he was quick to gather his crying omega in his arms. The tears were of joy though, as he threw his arms around his alpha. The rush of emotions had Kou crying too, and he squeezed Daichi's hand where it hung with thin fingers. "Waahh, you're the best, we'd be happy to live with you guys!" Shoyo was speaking on behalf of Kageyama, but he figured the alpha felt the same. It meant his omega wouldn't be lonely on days he had to stay home because he was sick, or his heat was making him feel awful. 

"It will be such a cozy den - we can all help decorate and move the furniture in." Asahi's eyes were sparkling with stars in his eyes as he motioned to look at the address the home was at. It was just a 15 minute walk from his bakery, so it was closest to his work. "And I've seen this place before. I'd always drive by it when I'd set my shop in the mornings. It's so big, and there's so much yard." It was also just a hop, skip, and jump from the beach where they'd get to go as a pack and relax. Maybe get some sand volleyball games going. That would be nice, as long as they kept Kags, Shoyo, and Kei off the same team. They were gonna shut everyone's spikes out. 

"I'll bring the couch from our place - the big one most of us can fit on. And we've got some throw rugs in storage across town. My mom and grandmother never liked to throw things out." Chiraka offered the furniture to help fill the space and soon everyone was throwing in ideas and things they had that they could bring along. Daichi would probably get a hold of coach Ukai to help haul the things with his truck when they had matching days off, just so the omegas could have at it immediately on their next Sunday. Koushi didn't partake much in the conversation, but he was rubbing a hand over the soft flab of his belly. It brought him comfort, knowing he'd have people to take care of him when Daichi wasn't around. He knew he'd get terrible clingy when his emotions started swinging. 

"It's settled then - everybody try and get yourselves ready by next Sunday. Brunch will be together, after a long day of working hard." A toast was raised to the words, glasses of water and grape juice clinking lightly as excited chit-chat went around the room. Shoyo and Kageyama were trying to think of what they would bring from their apartment, and how many bags they should try and packed. Essentials first of course, but they'd then argue light about what was essential. Kei and Tadashi were in the same boat, but different. They'd been staying in the apartment above the pet store since they had bought the building so the two were discussing possibly renting it out to anyone who needed a place for a week or two. Maybe longer, who knew. It was definitely a good way to bring in some cash with Tsuki getting paid per game he played on an off schedule. 

Asahi had fallen to gush over baby things with Suga, the two animate about how cute little baby socks and clothes were - they even talked about trying to knit or sew some of their own every time someone had a baby so there were more personal touches. It had Daichi and Noya sharing a smile between themselves before taking up conversation with Chira and Ryuu about how well they had gotten the new freshmen whipped up. They were compared to the process of hand mixing meringue for a pie, their peaks not yet stiff and uniform. Whatever that meant...

A lull in conversation made room for the sounds of enjoyed food, stuffed faces trying to relay how good everything tasted, and the clink of silverware against ceramic dishes. Ryuu and Noya had started a race to see who could chug their drink the fastest and Suga felt sick just watching them. The two had fast metabolisms, but jesus christ their stomachs must hate these antics beyond realization. The two tied (like normal) and challenged one another again, the fired up pheromones from Yuu running around the room. It was a smell Asahi leaned in to breathe, but Hinata hide his nose in the sleeve of Tobio's shirt. Suga was tempted to do the same to Daichi, but wafted the cola he was drinking closer to mask it. Yuu didn't really seemed to notice until he slammed down his glass before Ryuu and saw how everyone was looking. 

You'd think he'd notice the smell of gasoline sooner, right? Well, he's not very bright. "Ah- I'm so sorry, Koushi, Shoyo." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Asahi looped arms around his waist, burying his face in the small alpha's shirt. "I didn't notice it very well." He calmed himself down and took a seat again to claim victory over Ryuu, who was pouting while his husband patted him softly on the back; poor comfort to a man who saw defeat. It was bemusing, truly, but the pack kept their laughter to themselves. "I hope I didn't make you feel too sick, Suga-san." It was a half question, but showed just enough concern to earn response. 

"No, no. I'm alright. Thank you for worrying." A small grin touched at the omega's cheek and lips, eyes shut partially like they always were. "I've had my fill though - who would like to watch a movie?" Suga knew Daichi would eventually have to leave for work, so he hoped they could work together and get the dishes collected and washed before then. It would be grand help if it was all done before the officer returned too. 

"Oo, oo me!" Shoyo rebounded from his seat, having breathed in enough to Kageyama as the gasoline smell faded. Tobio smelled like burnt sage, if noses recalled correct, and it made sense that it would cleanse the air. "Let's get these dishes together." Before his alpha could lift a finger, Hinata had all the plates they'd use stacked up and food scraped onto the top with the silverware. He was quick even off the court by the looks of it. 

"Me too, let's stay and watch Tsuki." Tadashi gave gentle tugs on his alpha's hand, fluttering puppy-dog lashes as Kou and Sho went for the kitchen with stacks of plates and spoons. "It'll be fun." He continued, puckering out his bottom lip with a quiver. It was a look no one could resist, no matter how hard they tried. 

"I guess so." The sentence was barely finished when the freckled boy cheered, arms thrown around his Tsuki tightly. "But we have to go to the store and restock too. Afterward." Kei was firm and pointed, but didn't use his alpha voice to get the point across. He knew Tadashi would listen to him without it. Most of what he would say was for his well being too. With their terms in agreement, Kei and Yamaguchi gathered up their plates as well, following the other two omegas to the kitchen. That left Kageyama, Noya, Daichi, Ryuu, and Chiraka staring around at one another since Asahi had gotten up with the rest of the plates at some point quietly. He had always been a big help, so it came as no surprise. 

"Are you sure you can handle all of us in the same space as you, Sawamura-san?" Kageyama leaned his elbows on the table when he posed the question, fingers linked in front of him and thumbs twiddling mindlessly. He and Shoyo had the newest bond of any of the couples, but it wasn't going to cause any tension. What might, though, was the soon to be very heavily pregnant head omega of sorts. All alphas knew that other alpha parents were protective of their kids and mates, no matter who was a little too close. This included strangers or other pack members at all times. 

"I think it'll be good, to keep everyone in check with one another." Daichi gathered up the rest of the dishes that had food and moved them into bowls together to make garbage bowls, which would be scarfed down on his own time later tonight. He didn't want to get Koushi up just to help him figure out the stove or microwave oven. That would end as soon as possible since he'd need all the sleep he could get for that baby growing. 

"Then I'll be sure Shoyo and I are there." Tobio glanced at the living room where the omegas were gathering up pillows and blankets, nesting the couch up all nice for their alphas and beta friends to join them. "Let's get over there before they don't leave us any room." 


	3. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, to clear confusion and as a self reminder:
> 
> daichi and suga have been bonded for 6 years, married 4 of those  
> asahi and noya have been bonded 5 years, married 2 and a half  
> tsuki and tadashi have been bonded 3, married 1 year  
> ryuu and chiraka have been married 6 months  
> kags and hinata have been bonded a year and a half :)

Next Sunday couldn't seem to come quick enough, especially for Tobio and Shoyo. After the movie the prior week, the setter had pulled aside his older friend to discuss something of great importance. 

_"What can I do for you, Tobio?" Daichi leaned against the wall just inside his and Koushi's bedroom, eyes flickering back and forth over Kageyama as he paced too and fro across the radius of the room since half of it was filled with a big bed and a dresser. He didn't know what had suddenly come over him, but the smell of souring smoked sage was wafting across the room. There was stress evident, and he waited for the youngest alpha to give his words life. Rushing him would just absolutely make it that much worse._

_"I want to ask Shoyo to marry me. We're almost done with the season, and moving into a new place seemed like the best time as any to do it. But I didn't want to make such a big scene when we're trying to move in if it wasn't alright with you." They were the ones who had bought the house, and Tobio didn't want to take away the joy of getting to move in somewhere with the people that would protect one another with all that they had. He could almost see how this would be in the future, and it was only strengthening the need to marry Hinata._

_Daichi drifted away from the wall and waltzed toward Kageyama, a hand resting on the boy's shoulder with a firm grip. Just enough to be grounding and earning the strong gaze of Tobio looking back at him. "The moment that you want to marry Shoyo is the most important moment in your life, and I'm not about to be someone that will ruin it. I'd be glad that the first big moment all of us get to have together would be seeing you two get together for forever." There was a fatherly sense of security and the worried smells were softened by strong swaying pine forests as Daichi offered a bit of a calming scent. It wasn't as socially normal for alphas to share scents as much as omegas, but Daichi wanted Tobio to trust him and to think with his head and heart._

_He didn't shake the hand from his shoulder and gave a strong nod, determination flaring at the corners of his eyes and hands jittering with the need to be doing something. "I'll make it worth it, Daichi. I hope I can make him as happy as you make Suga-san." They only good love Kageyama had ever seen was through the captain and setter, and that was more than a good example for him. Dai-san was a gentleman that Tobio couldn't quite see himself being but strived to be._

_"I have faith you will. I can see the way you look at each other." Daichi threw a look over his shoulder to see Suga through the door with bundles of blankets in his arms, which Shoyo and Asahi were taking to fold up real neat despite protest that Koushi could do it by himself. They had grown so much as a pack just after finding out the news. There was no doubt this would be a good thing._

Kageyama and Shoyo had arrived with a huge box of kitchen supplies, a microwave, toaster, and blender, the weight of the ring heavy in Tobio's pocket as he, Yuu, Daichi, Ryuu, and Kei heaved the huge couch that had been gifted from the back of the moving truck the betas had rented. It had many more things, but this would be the hardest. It would be the first thing for that reason. 

The house that had been chosen was a 3 story, 5 bedroom, 5 and a half bath, with a huge downstairs that was finished. The biggest space was the living room that opened up wide right from the front door, stairs cornered behind a small wall to give room to haul things inside. The carpet all over was the same deep shade of red, clearly a touch that Daichi couldn't turn down. Red and Suga would always be a pair in his mind. From the living room, the kitchen and dining room could be accessed, where the next item to haul in was the dining table. Kei and Chiraka had the ends of the table, Asahi carrying the 6 legs in his arms while Yuu carted along a tool box that would help put things together. Pillows, rolled rugs, and a coffee table were brought in by the omegas with Tobio helping carry the glass for the coffee table. He knew Shoyo would be so reckless as to smash it, and that wasn't about to happen on his watch. 

Suga, being not fragile yet, was given freedom to put together the things that were taken apart in moving - including but not limited to a bookshelf, a two piece bedframe and head board, nightstands for each room, and dressers that needed to be fixed in the appropriate spots. Of course, working this hard made Daichi worry, but the alpha always saw someone offering a hand so it made him much more comfortable letting the baby mama work on what made him happy. 

The summer heat had started beating down on them somewhere half way through the filling process, so Chiraka (the only one who wasn't balls hot and suffering) took his car and went off the buy the pack lunch and many, many cold drinks. Maybe just a whole bag of ice and a kiddy pool too. Anything to get them all to cool down. The last thing anyone would want is to overheat trying to settle in - especially Suga. It would be worse for him than anyone else. So Daichi motioned for the other alphas to give him a hand, and while waiting for Chiraka they dug out a canopy to get hung up with any battery powered fans they could find. Almost immediately Koushi was propped in front of a fan, relief falling across dusty brown and tired eyes. He had been sitting still in this heat far too long. 

"Thank you, Dai." The breeze swept the scent of cream drifting into Daichi's nose and he leaned over to kiss Suga on the back of his neck. He loved how sweet and light the pheromone was, and didn't miss the chance to take a seat with his baby. "I gave Chiraka some extra cash for ice cream too, so we'll keep it in that old ice chest." Suga gestured to a box that Shoyo was perched on, shoulders heavily leaning him forward. Tobio was currently keeping him upright so he didn't just cascade to the floor in a heap of limbs. 

"That was a very good idea. A treat when we finally get all settled in." What was left was mostly boxes from everyone's cars, which the omegas would handle while the alphas put their heads together to get the air conditioning unit going again. They might even implore the help of Ryuu and Chira, since the two looked at things a little differently. Plus, Enno had handled a lot of complex tech learning about film and photography. 

Speaking of, the white charger pulled back up to the curb and Chiraka parked, motioned for everyone to gather round. Noya, Tadashi, Ryuu, and Tobio went over and collected their food and the food for their mates. Ryuu took Suga and Daichi theirs' so the couple didn't have to move from their seats. Very thoughtful. The greasy burgers and crisp chicken smells carried with whatever breeze mustered up from the skies, tickling everyone's noses as boxes were opened and fries were stuffed in face holes. Including one up Shoyo's nose on accident. The silence of eating had settled over everyone and some of the cold air was sitting on skin with sweat, so when Chiraka and Ryuu finished first they felt a lot more refreshed. They left the rest of the team to start unpacking their car, boxes of clothes and electronic bits stacked two high in each set of arms. Everyone had been limited as much as possible to keep the space clean, so Daichi was hoping Ryu had listened to his husband a least a little bit. 

Ketchup was licked from fingers and the sighs of fullness rested on lips, Asahi and Suga leaning against their respective partners from going too fast. They were just so excited to get going that they hadn't realized they weren't as steady with stomachs as their beta friend. "That burger was really good, even if it was greasy." Koushi mumbled into Daichi's shoulder, rubbing his cheek to his shirt like a cat would. It was a nice motion, and helped soothe his aching belly. "It just hit the spot." They hardly ever got burgers like that, so he was thankful for the extra calories of energy. 

"Just don't get up too quick and get sick, love. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dai placed a kiss on the top of the teacher's head, resting his chin on top for just a second before diving into his food again. He hadn't noticed that some of his fries had been snatched at some point, so Suga was off the hook. 

"I'll try my best." Suga took his time standing up and stretching up tall, rubbing his back and thighs to get the blood flowing again before finding the car keys. He and Daichi had a box each, and a half of one with kitchen supplies, so the kitchen supplies were moved aside. The boxes of clothes were fairly light, so he had no issue carting them inside by himself. His alpha had been especially light with his packing too, by the feel of it. 

Tobio and Shoyo, and Yuu and Asahi, and Kei and Tadashi were folding away left overs and tucking them in the cooler, the freckled omega fetching the ice from the car before it had a chance to melt. It was poured over top and ice cream was nestled into the spaces until the lid shut properly. It would chill for the remaining hours until they finished unpacking, which would probably take well into night. "Last couple unpacked has to play the penis game!" Yuu crowed, booking it to his car and Shoyo not too far behind with his competitive spirit. The four looked at each other and then their shortest packmates before letting out a sigh. 

\----------------------

Asahi and Shoyo were tearing into a half gallon of cookie dough when Tobio cleared his throat and got his mate to look up at him. They'd all showered and changed clothes after getting the water and air conditioning running, so no sweat clung to them anymore without it being cold. The collection of 10 were piled in various spots around the living room, which left the middle open for Kageyama to stand in when he spoke. "Sorry to.. interrupt, but I had something I wanted to say." He could feel the weight of the ring still heavy in his pocket, but he couldn't let this get him sidetracked. He had dozens of eyes on him expectantly. 

"Shoyo, you were excited to hear that we were all going to have a chance to move in together and I didn't think twice about breaking the lease on our apartment to come here. It was a decision that was lead with a lot of heart, which you know I'm not good at." Daichi was snickering quietly to himself as he knew what was going on, Suga with his head cocked to the side as he tried to piece the situation together. Noya and Ryuu were gaping with open mouths and Chiraka was too busy trying to wipe his hands clean of sweet to have too much emotion yet. "So," Tobio huffed a few syllables under his breath before forming proper words, "I wanted to make another one of those decisions. It felt really...n, n-nice." His face was flushed pink, like a cherry blossom had blue eyes. Before he made more of a fool of himself, he bent to one knee and Shoyo turned deep red, face covered by his hands as his emotions ran a mile a minute. 

"Yes- yes Kageyama! I'll marry you-!" Tobio couldn't get the words out Shoyo was so happy. He was ready to get married for a long time, and seeing the diamond ring set in the orange velvet box just seemed to make it all the more real and alive of a thought. "I'd be so happy to marry you." Parting with the bucket of ice cream, he threw himself at his mate and the two were laying on the ground, scenting each other as the rest of the pack (minus Tsuki) grew into a great loud noise and shuffled over to dog pile on top of their youngest boys. Suga was careful where he laid with them so he didn't get squished, but was happy to squish Hinata - well, soon to be Kageyama Shoyo - in a hug. 

"Don't make me lose the ring before I get it on your finger, boke!" Tobio said from somewhere under the pile and everyone just had to laugh. It was too funny for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scents: 
> 
> kags is burnt sage  
> shoyo is oranges  
> noya is rain storms  
> asahi is donuts  
> suga is cream  
> daichi is forests  
> tsuki is sea water  
> yamaguchi is cut grass


End file.
